The Path of Seven Fists
by Reclusive Dork
Summary: When Rito was young, he got himself apprenticed to a famous martial artist, Kokuyo Shishibara, learning the art of molding Chi into the elements. Watch as a vastly different Rito fights his way into the outer world... but, you know. there are just some things that won't change, no matter how much you try.


_To stand on top of the world, you must follow the path less traveled, the trail unblazed._

 _It is with this philosophy that I became the strongest man on earth._

 _I created a fighting style that surpassed all others, a style that tapped into six different elements using Chi. Each element fueled a separate style as a base, but the seventh style combine all six powers._

 _The Fist of the Sky Rider, fueled by WIND._

 _The Fist of the Sea Dweller, fueled by WATER._

 _The Fist of the Cave Dweller, fueled by EARTH._

 _The Fist of the Storm Rider, fueled by LIGHTNING._

 _The Fist of the Sun Eater, fueled by FIRE._

 _The Fist of the Shadow Walker, fueled by DARKNESS._

 _The seventh style, formed with all six Elements._

 _The Fist of the Old One._

 _It is with this power that I fought the Galactic conqueror, Gid Lucione Deviluke, and…_

 _I lost._

 _But…_

 _It was a close fight. I almost won._

 _My name is Kokuyo Shishibara. And I_ _'m afraid that I can't tell you the story of how I became the biggest rival of the King of Deviluke._

 _This is the story of my disciple, and how HE became the next King of Deviluke._

 _Rito Yuuki._

 **The Path of Seven Fists**

 **Chapter 1- Devilukean and Disciple- The girl who fell from the sky!**

 _Thup._

 _Thup._

 _Thup,thup._

 _Thup thup thup thupthupthupthupthup THOK THOK THOK!_

"Enough Rito! Pull back, you're going to break it."

"Hai, Shishou!"

A shirtless young man with spiky orange hair stepped away from a battered sandbag, his fists and feet wrapped in bandages, and started bouncing on his feet, causing his white karate pants to billow slightly. [ _Rito Yuuki]_

To the side, a tall, fit man with long, graying black hair in a similar outfit sat on a bench with his arms crossed. [ _Kokuyo Shishibara]_

"Settle down, I need to ask you something. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but as of now, you've reached a point with your Chi that you can handle up to three different elements. So far you've mastered the exercises for wind and earth… So, what element do you wish to start next?"

Rito bounded over and sat on the bench. "I'm not sure, Shishou. I was thinking either fire or darkness, but I'm not sure which one."

"Fire it is." Kokuyo nodded his head.

"...Just like that?"

Kokuyo pulled a cold water bottle out of a cooler next to the bench and tossed it at Rito. "Just like that. I don't think you realize, but if I teach you how to use darkness before you master the exercises for the other five, it can consume you. Darkness must be the very last of the six Chi elements you learn."

"...Oh."

Rito sat there a second, sipping his water bottle. "…Shishou?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you choose me, out of the thousands of other people to train? I know I have Chi, but so did a lot of the other candidates. Why me, and not them?"

Kokuyo sighed. "… It wasn't much… but I saw something in you that they didn't have. Something that is vitally important to learning my style."

"Shishou?"

"... I'll tell you when you master the fire exercises. Anyways, get home, take a bath, and get some rest. I'll have the exercises ready for you when you come back on Tuesday."

"...Hai, Shishou."

 **[][][][]o**

"Haaaaaah…. I never realize how tired I am after Shishou's lessons until I step into the bath… so warm…"

Rito sat back in the steaming water, just enjoying the feel of the liquid surrounding him.

"Hah. You know, if I hadn't run into shishou that one day, I'd probably be on the soccer team, or something. I'd probably be a nervous wreck, too… maybe."

 _ **-transmission… Complete-**_

"Hm?"

 **-[GUUUAAARRRRRRRRRRR]-**

Rito threw his hands up in a panic as all the water in his tub exploded upwards, only to meet something… soft.

"Success!"

Rito opened his eyes at the -admittedly very cute- feminine voice, to find he was…

Was…

He was groping the boobs of a cute girl…

A _naked_ cute girl.

"AAAAHHHH!"

 **[][][][]o**

Rito's bedroom, ten minutes later

Rito closed his door, and glared lightly at the girl who had embarrassed him(accidentally). The girl had long, light pink hair and glittering green eyes, along with a killer figure wrapped up in a towel.

"So, Who are you, and why did you just explode into my bathtub?"

The girl giggled. "Ah! I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke from the planet Deviluke! And… I was escaping from my pursuers."

"Right. Alien princess. Pursuers?"

"Mm-hmm! Some mean people are chasing me! …hey, wait. How did you know I was a princess?"

Rito leveled a deadpan stare at Lala, then looked away quickly, blushing. "You're from the planet Deviluke, and your last name is Deviluke. Lucky guess. Anyways, HOW did you appear in my bathtub?"

"Oh, I Just used my Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun! It teleports me to the nearest standing body of water!"

Rito glanced at her wrist which held a silver bracelet thing, then abruptly turned back when he remember she was still only wearing a towel. "Right… Why are you naked?"

"Ah! Um. Pyon-Pyon warp-kun only teleports itself and living objects. So… I left my clothes-bot on the ship."

"Clothes-bot. Right."

"LALA-SAMA!"

Rito was unprepared when a white… something, crashed through his window and floated in front of Lala.

"...You have a flying, talking doll."

Lala giggled. "No, silly. This is Peke! A fully-functioning wardrobe robot! Peke! Dress mode!"

What happened next Rito couldn't describe….

Because he felt a bit too embarrassed to look for more than a second, but that one second included pink tentacles.

"How is it, Lala-sama?"

"Great! A perfect fit, like always!"

Rito looked back to see Lala wearing a dress that looked a lot like the doll/robot.

" **THERE YOU ARE!"**

Rito's eyes twitched as two men in black suits jumped int through the window.

"Please stop running, Lala-sama. Don't make this harder on yourself." Thug 1 stated.

Thug 2 adjusted his sunglasses. "Yes, Lala-sama. Just come quietly and-"

" _ **Get out of my house!"**_

Thug 2 felt a great pain in his gut as he was propelled out the window into the street below.

"SMUTTS!"

Thug 1 turned angrily to the disturbance, a very ticked off Rito, and hesitated at the sight of visible wind curling around his legs and arms.

"Get. Out."

Thug 1 nodded his head fearfully at the very intimidating sight and left, collecting his partner as he went.

Rito let the wind element Chi dissipate, and turned towards Lala.

"I take it those were your pursuers?"

 **[][][][]o**

 **Later, in an area above the clouds**

"So you failed to bring the princess in."

"...Yes sir."

"I assume you were put victim to one of her ridiculous inventions?"

"...No sir."

"Explain."

"Well, sir, there was a witness there that we identified as an earthling human… or at least we thought he was, until he sent Smutts flying out the window with a kick. He… he used wind, sir!"

"...I see."

 **[][][][]o o[][][][]**

 **So, as you can guess, rito in this story is a bit more confident, though he's still a blushing mess around pretty girls. He's also more snarky for… reasons.**

 **No, Kokuyo will not be taking over the story. He's the teacher, not the main character.**

 **Though I'm not adverse to pairing suggestions for Kokuyo.**


End file.
